runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Axe Gang
I'm Putting this clan off as there are not enough members. it will be reactivated but meanwhile I'm making a new clan. The Axe Gang was created by btzkillerv as both a representation and tribute to the Axe Gang from Kung-Fu Hustle. the purpose of the gang is to establish an Iron fist in Varrock to notify King Ronald of the apalling conditions of the city and to shock the advisors, before moving on to the pvp world 80, where in the future, we'll terrorise the town and establish a permanant base, and to become an well-known and feared force that controls varrock. 斧头帮 will do da killing! I am currently recruiting anyone who is 50 Combat and above (excluding temps) - talk to me here, or contact me in-game. temps cannot be ranked, and are only tempoary members. Uniform The standard non-member uniform: note that this does not apply to temps who join the clan. *No other visible equipment; rings are permitted *A normal axe or battle axe made from iron, steel or black; nothing else is accepted *Basic clothes can be changed at Thessalia to what looks like a blazer and shirt, plus proper trousers; boots are optional. Pirate boots are preferred for members *Top hats and Black Elegant(male/female) are both optional, if you are a member *Members are preferred to have throwing axes made from iron, steel or black weapon is an axe or battleaxe from iron to black, no other ones are accepted, other axes are only permitted for ranked members. *All clan personnel are prohibited from having long and/or outrageous hairstyles, including bald heads. Goatees are allowed, if you really want a beard or something that resembles Brother Sum's. the uniform policy does not apply everyday, and in most times the members are free to wear any kind of armour/weapons. however on special gang days the uniform policy will be applyed. Ranks The only ranks in the Axe Gang are General, Colonel Captain, Lieutenant, Corporal and Axemen. The Boss rank is a special one, as there may only be one Axe Gang boss; the current boss is Btzkillerv. Ranks are as follows: J-mod/King of all Killers/The Beast(绝地杀人王) - takes control of the gang if he visits. Boss/Big Brother Supreme(大哥大\老板) - Btzkillerv; commands all forces. General/Elder Big Brother(太大哥) - in charge of 50 men. Captain/Middle Big Brother(大大哥) - in charge of 25 men. Lieutenant/Lower Big Brother(大哥) - in charge of 10 men. in charge of 10 men. Corporal/Basic Lower Big Brother(小哥) - in charge of 5 men. Axemen(斧头兵) - Regular clan members; The men under command of ranked members may vary. Temps do not have any access to any type of command whatsoever. in formal speaking times, (large-scale operations), clan members will address their superiors as brother (<名>哥) Members Boss : Btzkillerv Elder brother: mjs961, also leader of members sub-clan. Middle brother: 5chidori, although more can be accepted. Lower brother: Position is open. Basic brother: Position is open. Axemen: Position is open. temps are not listed. The 25 clan Oaths and Rules note: the rules do not apply to temps. 1. After having entered the gates of the gang I must treat the parents and relatives of my sworn brothers as my own kin. I shall suffer death by eating dead dogs if I do not keep this oath. 2. When the brothers visit my house, I shall provide them with board and lodging. I shall be killed by myriads of axes if I treat them as strangers. 3. I will always acknowledge my sworn brothers when they identify themselves. If I ignore them I will be killed by myriads of axes. 4. I shall not disclose the secrets of the gang, not even to my parents, brothers, or wife. I shall never disclose the secrets for money. I will be killed by myriads of axes if I do so. 5. I shall never betray my sworn brothers. If, through a misunderstanding, I have caused the arrest of one of my brothers I must release him immediately. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 6. I will offer financial assistance to sworn brothers who are in trouble in order that they may pay their passage fee, etc. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 7. I must never cause harm or bring trouble to my fellow gang members or Big Brother. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of axes. 8. I shall never embezzle cash or property from my sworn brothers. If I break this oath I will be killed by myriads of axes. 9. If I have supplied false particulars about myself for the purpose of joining the Gang, I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. 10. If I do not protect a sworn brother or assist an outsider to attack him, I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 11. If I knowingly covet my sworn brother's cash or property to my own use, I shall be killed by five thunderbolts. 12. When any of my sworn brothers have been insulted or blamed by others, I must come forward and help him if he is in the right or advise him to desist if he is wrong. If he has been repeatedly insulted by others I shall inform our other brothers and arrange to help him physically or financially. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 13. I shall not cause discord amongst my sworn brothers by spreading false reports about any of them. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of axes. 14. After entering the gates of the axe gang I must forget any previous grudges I may have borne against my sworn brothers. If I do not do so I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 15. I must not trespass upon the territory occupied by my sworn brothers. I shall be killed by five thunderbolts if I pretend to have no knowledge of my brothers' rights in such matters. 16. I must not covet or seek to share any property or cash obtained by my sworn brothers. If I have such ideas I will be banished. 17. I must not give support to outsiders if so doing is against the interests of any of my sworn brothers. If I do not keep this oath I will be killed by myriads of axes. 18. I must not take advantage of the gang brotherhood in order to oppress or take violent or unreasonable advantage of others. I must be content and honest. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 19. I must never reveal gang secrets or signs when speaking to outsiders. If I do so I will be killed by myriads of axes. 20. If my natural brothers are involved in a dispute or law suit with my sworn brothers I must not help either party against the other, but must attempt to have the matter settled amicably. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 21. I must not take advantage of the Axe Gang brotherhood in order to oppress or take violent or unreasonable advantage of others. I must be content and honest. If I break this oath I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 22. I must not beg for a higher rank within the clan and must be aware of the fact that the only way to gain rank is by proving myself in leadership and battle. If I do not obey this rule I will be killed by the mryiads of axes. 23. I must respect my superiors even if my capabilities are greater than theirs. If I do not follow this rule I will be banished. 24. I must stay loyal to the clan at all times, unless I am allowed a discharge, otherwise a defection or AWOL will make me an automatically wanted by the clan for betrayal. If I break this rule I will be killed by five thunderbolts. 25. After entering the gates of the gang I shall be loyal and faithful and shall endeavour to overthrow the tryanny of jagex and member/high-level dynasty and by coordinating my efforts with those of my sworn brothers, even though my gang brothers and I may not be in the same professions. Our common aim is to avenge those who fell in the uprisng aganist the tryanny of the JaGeX Dyansty's Govermmental tryanny (those who were banned during their protest aganist jagex rule). Category:Clans Category:Axe Gang Clan Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Warring